User talk:Trulyrandom
Hi there, I'm Trulyrandom and I'm just going around putting down any ideas I come up with and try and not ofend anyone. I joined 16th november 2011.Trulyrandom 19:30, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I see you've seen the Lords of Midnight and Blaze Ravens. What did you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:04, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I love the LoM. The hole thing of not beaing seen, demoralizing and then destroying a planet is awesome. Also like how you get the feal across of how they are scary, not just "there scary because I said so" ''scenario. As for the Blaze Ravens, there child-like manner really appeal to me (I have the mental age of a 3 year old :)). I would like to see more on Dante and Horatio, like fighting styles and abilities and weapons and other stuff you can think up. Otherwise realy like it.Trulyrandom 16:35, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! And I do plan to right articles about Dante and Horatio. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:58, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I wanted to know what people thought of the Xai'athi codex thus far. Looking for feedback, that's all. Vivaporius 01:21, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure Random, since you're here, want to give me some advice? I know that they're overpowered, but anything else I could work on? Ivanjoe123 02:03, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure. What did you have planned? [[User:Vivaporius|Vivaporius says:]] [[User_talk:Vivaporius|"I don't need a slogan!"]] 22:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure. This will give me a good reason to begin making combat doctrines for the Xai'athi. [[User:Vivaporius|Vivaporius says:]] [[User_talk:Vivaporius|"I don't need a slogan!"]] 22:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Nope. That's pretty detailed infomation. Thanks. I'll try to inplement it in the Nokemono article. [[User:Vivaporius|Vivaporius says:]] [[User_talk:Vivaporius|"I don't need a slogan!"]] 00:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) (sigh) really, i would have expected you guys to stop this "thousand sons suck" thing that you keep on doing, i mean why? the thousand sons have not got anything to do with the new necrons, so why even bring it up in the first place? Greetings, sir. Would you happen to have an Empire of Many faction? Your servant, Gobba42 20:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Truely. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."''']] 14:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about adding Chaos to your pages. I see you deleted it, so I'll cut it out. Your servant, Gobba42 00:30, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Funny thing this. But I NEED YOU TO SAVE ME! GET HERE IN CHAT NOW!!! By all means. Just remember to add the page to the Derkallen category. I am your master! At your service. 20:37, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. That was what I was going for. :) I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:35, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Have at it. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:28, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:29, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Truly. I am currently going through and deleting all of the stuff that is NCF, and has been hanging around too long. I was wondering if you were done with Iustus. Honestly I still don't feel like that was one of your best ideas, and if you don't intend to work on it I would like to delete it. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:14, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help, if Supahbad gets back to me about the White Scars accepting my Walkers i may just convert them over. Marines serve onboard Imperial ships, as their onboard fighting force, they are in a way Guardsmen but, they are on ships so, it seems right to name them after their predecessors. And, im going to replace Logan's name with whoever was Great Wolf at the time, i just didnt want to leave it empty. Wolf Priests dont exist, there are Iron Priests, Rune Priests, and another one i cant remember. Glacier Walker (talk) 01:15, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. Must have missed it. So am I to understand that this is a Crusade Chapter? My understanding is that you are using a similar strategy to the Black Templars regarding covering the Chapters flank on this. However the Black Templars pull it off because they are both constantly fighting (thus on the move, dieing and recruiting new guys as they go), and the Chapter is extremely dispersed (they are never all in one place). In order to use your reason this would have to be the case for the Pilgrims also, because if they were ever in one place for too long, or inactive then Imperial officials would be able to get a proper tally. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 18:18, January 6, 2013 (UTC) You're good. :) I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 04:18, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Yo Truly. Have you decided about Iustus yet? At his rate I have to delete it. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 23:02, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Thanks for getting back to me. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 23:39, February 7, 2013 (UTC) It's all good. Anyway I am beginning the purge. since you labelled practically all the Iustus articles NCF. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 00:44, February 8, 2013 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!. Whenever I see a new page message I flinch fearing I've broken another rule. What a pleasant surprise to find praise instead!Kadjah Thoris (talk) 14:57, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I know about Grav-Chutes. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:05, June 1, 2013 (UTC)